villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crew of the Silent Mary
The Crew of the Silent Mary are supporting antagonists of the 2017 film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. They are a crew of undead Spanish sailors serving under the ruthless Captain Salazar bent on exterminating pirates around the world, especially Jack Sparrow. Role Beginnings Just like their captain, the crew were members of the Spanish Royal Navy that served on the Silent Mary. Fiercely loyal to their captain, they followed his orders by exterminating many pirates during their time, which they all took great delight in, even some of the stories of their pirate hunting expeditions claimed that they've hunted down and killed thousands of pirates. It wasn't until they went sailing after a young Jack Sparrow, as Salazar doesn't want to miss a single pirate. Salazar and his crew followed Jack to the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where their ship was mangled by rocks within the Devils Triangle. This causes the powder stored within the ship to ignite and consume the ship with an unrelenting fire, seemingly killing Salazar and his crew. However, it turns out that the crew's bodies begun to sink to the bottom of the sea and were suddenly struck by streaks of eerie red light, resurrecting them as the undead by the mysterious supernatural powers of the Triangle, where they were currently trapped. Unable to escape from the Triangle, Salazar and his undead crew of spent several years in a cave, plotting their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Escape from the Devil's Triangle Twenty-five years after their imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his men spotted the Monarch, a British Royal Navy warship, entering their cave. As the Monarch came to a halt, the crew ran across the water, boarded the ship and launched a surprise attack. Due to their ghostly powers, they easily slaughtered the British soldiers onboard. With the battle effectively over, Salazar walked below deck finding a single young sailor named Henry Turner locked in the brig. Noticing several wanted posters of Jack Sparrow on the floor, Salazar stabbed one of them with his sword to bring it closer to him. Salazar asked Henry if he knew the pirate. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar and his men walked through the bars, shocking Henry. Deciding to leave one man alive to tell the tale of his revenge. Salazar asked Henry to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Salazar and his crew then returned to their ship, leaving the Monarch to burn and sink. Return for Revenge Salazar and his crew managed to escape from the Devil's Triangle, steering the Silent Mary into the open sea for the first time in years. Though the ship was now nothing but a wreck, she was kept afloat due to the magic. The Spanish eventually planned to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, the mythical artifact which would give them absolute control over the seas so they could continue their mission and kill all the pirates in the world, starting with Jack Sparrow. Free from the Triangle, Salazar and his men continued their anti-piracy campaign. Soon they encountered a pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. The Spanish quickly attacked and destroyed three ships in Barbossa's fleet, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix. Though the rest of the fleet managed to escape, the message the undead Spaniards sent was clear - the dead have taken command of the sea. Some time later, the Silent Mary encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa's flagship. As the Silent Mary approached the Revenge, the crew used their magical powers to bend the bow of their ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving the pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Salazar then leaped onboard the Revenge, landing behind Barbossa. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Jingoist Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Minion Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Barbarian Category:Genocidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Category:Dark Knights Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pirates Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil